Unhappy Easter or Just Another April Fools' Day
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: This was the first fan fiction story I ever wrote. I had read a book about the end of the war and this story stuck in my mind.


Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc.

Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, this WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story.

_Indicates a foreign language_

**Unhappy Easter or Just Another April Fools' Day**

Here it was Easter Sunday, April 1st no ham, no Easter eggs just miserable weather. The nurses of the 16th Field Hospital were wet and freezing, the tarp over the truck leaked everywhere. They were part of a transport column heading for their new home near Hanau, Germany.

Jennifer Sims tried to keep their spirits up. The nurses all giggled when she told them that she actually saw Noah waving them over so they could get on the Ark. They all laughed again when she told them that at least the lead jeep was warm and cozy, it had that big ole flag with the Geneva cross covering it.

Sara Carson couldn't laugh. She moaned each time the truck found a new pot hole. She believed the driver was actually doing it on purpose. Her head throbbed; she thought it was going to fall off soon.

"I told you to duck," said Jennifer. "Let me look at it. It's not too bad."

"Says you, but it's my goose egg and it hurts like heck."

"A lot of the young people, who grew up believing all that junk Hitler preached, just won't give up. You keep thinking that they are all happy to see us. Well you're wrong. You've finally seen them in action, spitting at us and now throwing rocks at our heads."

"I know, what you are saying", said Sara. "But the older people we have met seemed to be good and decent. They've realized that the war is over for them."

Jennifer and Sara were as close as any two sisters, two strong personalities. At times they could be polar opposites. Sara tried to see the good in everything and everyone. But being here in the ETO, was getting harder for her to believe. Jennifer had a slightly more pessimistic view. There were just too many things wrong in this world and it was taking a heavy toll on everyone who was trying to fix it.

The girls wanted to help the war effort and found that the Army needed nurses. They joined up together and never looked back.

All the nurses in the 16th worked hard, day and night. Sometimes they would do 24 hour shifts. It didn't matter to any of them. If there was a soldier who was sick or just needed to talk, they would be there in an instant to help him.

As they drove along on what was supposedly a safe highway the sound of machine guns filled the air. The Krauts came out of the woods and opened up with everything they had. Everyone jumped from their seats and ran for the nearest ditch. They were hoping this would give them some measure of protection.

The truck drivers started shooting back. Jennifer prayed that their men wouldn't be hurt. Hell, she prayed that they wouldn't be hurt.

"Hey Sara, is this nuts or what?" "I know the drivers aren't noncombatants but we are and they are gonna get us killed."

"Just cool it, Jennifer. It'll be alright." Sara's voice belied how she really felt, oh Lord, I hope I'm right.

What seemed like hours but was probably just minutes, there was silence, the shooting stopped. The drivers were outnumbered. They were face to face with some of the most experienced men in the Waffen SS. They were the 6th SS Mountain Division.

One the divers told the women, "I heard we are going to surrender. So let's just take it nice and slow. Easy does it and we'll be fine."

As they all stood up with their hands above their heads, the Krauts swarmed over the men and stripped them of everything they owned.

They were surprised to see the nurses. The women tried to stand still but some were swaying back and forth, like willows in a breeze.

As the SS men moved towards the women they stopped immediately. Untersturmführer Dorfman yelled something to the men _"You are not to molest these women." _

He walked over and introduced himself to the nurses. "No harm will come to you. You are not prisoners of war. You are under the protection of the Third Reich. Just do as you're told and everything will be fine."

As the nurses looked around they saw so many men from both sides either hurt or dead. Their hearts ached for them.

"Please let us help them," Sara called to a Major standing near the trucks.

"Stay where you are," he said.

Jennifer would not be put off so easily. "Look, we have all the medical supplies we need in the trucks, we can treat them all."

The German officer smiled cruelly at her.

"I am Sturmbannführer Langer. These are not your trucks. They are now the possession of the Third Reich. You have nothing. Now line up with the rest and start moving out."

"What about our guys? Please let us help them."

"If they can walk that is fine otherwise, we will leave them." The drivers started picking up their friends. They would help them walk. Hopefully they would get them the help they needed later.

Langer looked straight at Sara and without batting an eye professed that the Americans were not his problem. His only concern was for his men. It was amazing what a little adrenaline can do for you, Sara's headache was gone and all she could think about was scratching the man's face to ribbons.

As the men and women were being lead into the woods they heard a plane overhead. The Germans started firing up at the plane but it was hopeless. The plane was gone before the Germans could get a good bead on them.

Their destination was only a short distance away. The building long abandoned, had been used as a nursing home.

"You will set up in here and take care of my men that were injured, said Langer."

"What about our, I mean your supplies, Sara asked."

Langer smiled again as he walked away, "Do the best you can" was his only comment.

Sgt. Saunders of first squad walked into the CP. He noticed that Sergeants Hanover, Barnes and Rivera from 2nd, 3rd and 4th squads were already there. The Lieutenant told his sergeants to get their men ready to move out as soon as possible. A reconnaissance plane spotted the Germans taking over a medical transport convoy. The plane also noticed a building near the woods.

"S2 suspects that our people were taken there, it was once used as a nursing home. They also think that it was probably a small contingent of men that took the convoy. The Brits bombed the Hell out of Hanau last month, there's not much left of the town. There's really no value in staying in that town."

Hanley pulled out his map and spread it over a barrel he was using as a desk. "Here we are in Maintal, just about ten miles west of Hanau. We will take some trucks and ride part of the way. The drivers will wait for us till 1800 hours. After that, we are our own."

"When we get to the nursing home we'll split up. Hanover, your squad will give us cover. Barnes will take the left flank, Rivera, right flank and Saunders your squad will go up the middle. If there aren't any questions, let's get a move on. I'll meet you by the trucks in 20 minutes."

As the noncoms left the room Saunders turned and looked at Hanley. "You know Lieutenant I just wish for once S2 would be right."

"You know what they say Saunders If wishes were horses….."

"Well, Lieutenant may be today they'll turn into those horses."

As Saunders walked away he could see a small grin appear on Hanley's face.

Saunders walked into the small pastry shop the squad had claimed as their home. Littlejohn looked up from reading his book and asked the inevitable question, "Sarge what did the Lieutenant say?"

The Sarge looked around at his men wishing he had better news. They were so tired from fighting. The last few days had been tortuous and yet he knew they would get up and find the inner strength to go on.

"Saddle up. Nelson, you and Robbins get as much ammo as you can. Malloy get enough rations for 2 days. Doc, if you need anything you better get going. Make it snappy everybody; we got be out of here in less than 20 minutes."

"I don't think I could walk a foot much less miles. Man Sarge, does it always have to be us?"

"You'll be happy to hear that we will be taking a little truck ride. Besides, Kirby what would we do without you? You're the best BAR man around and you never want to miss out on a good fight. Now shut up and get your ass in gear, if you must know there are three other squads goin' with us."

"OK, Sarge I'm movin', damn I say one little thing around here and you'd think I was bein' belligerent or somethin'."

"Kirby no matter who it is you're always spoiling for a fight. One of these days Sarge is gonna knock you into next week."

"Alright Caje, I get it. I need to stop while I'm ahead."

The men returned from their assignments and distributed the ammo and k-rations. They grabbed their gear and headed out to the awaiting trucks.

"Hey Sarge, where are we goin'?"

Saunders looked at his men, and thought I'm gonna be so happy when this war is over. I'll never have to hear any of these questions again.

"We're going to rescue some medical personnel. They were taken captive earlier today."

Doc looked over at Saunders. "Ya know Sarge, that's pretty rotten. I mean these people are supposed to be off limits."

"I think they needed the medical supplies and just took the personnel along as part of the package. Anyway, we're gonna go in there and try to get them out."

As they rode on the truck, Saunders explained what their part would be.

"After Barnes and Rivera's squads open up we will go up the middle and break through to the building. Hopefully, our people will have the good sense to hit the floor when all this happens."

The truck dropped them off about a mile from their objective.

The men slowly entered the woods. Caje was on point. They needed stealth and he was the best man for the job. As Caje got close to the building he saw that the Krauts had set out patrols. He vanished back into the woods making his way to his squad.

"From my vantage point I could see patrols watching the woods. There were at least three two-man patrols out there maybe more. I think we can take them out."

Sarge whispered for Malloy and Robbins to join him and Caje. He explained to them about the patrols. "Look, we need to find the Lieutenant and let him know exactly what's happening. The last time I saw him he was with Hanover. Get going. Tell him we will stay here under cover until he decides how he wants to proceed."

Not more than ten minutes had passed when Hanley and the other sergeants and some of their men descended on Saunders.

"I've asked each sergeant to pick two of his very best men who can get in real close. You need to do the same Saunders."

He looked around and called for Caje and Kirby. He hated this; he would have rather be doing it himself.

"We know there are at least three patrols. I need you to take them out as quietly as possible. Once you have done this, let us know. We will start the attack as soon as you say it's a go.

The eight men took off keeping low to the ground and making as little noise as possible. Two of Hanover's and one of Rivera's men spotted a patrol coming towards them. The men ducked into some bushes and waited until the Germans were almost past them.

The men jumped out of the bushes. They pulled the two Krauts to the ground making sure they could not cry out and then stabbed them. The soldiers never knew what hit them.

Kirby and Caje saw the next patrol. The two men hid behind a large stand trees.

A young private stopped to light a cigarette. The other man turned around and asked, _"Is that an American cigarette?""Yes I took it off one of the truck drivers. Do you want one?" _"Danke," said the other private.

As they began enjoying their cigarettes Kirby and Cage came out of their hiding place. Kirby grappled with the older of the two soldiers. He was able to pen him down. He pulled out his knife and slit the man's throat. Caje saw that the younger private was about to shoot but his rifle jammed. Cage grabbed the gun out of his hand, and hit him in the head. The blow killed him instantly.

Kirby was bent over trying to get air into his lungs. "Ya know Caje; my Ma always said smoking wasn't good for ya. I guess she was right."

Cage just shook his head and pulled the smirking Kirby along with him. "Come on, we need to get back to the others."

By the time Kirby and Cage met up with the first group of men, the last group was running up behind them.

They all had disposed of the men out on patrol. They didn't see any others. They ran back to give the info to their Lieutenant.

"There were only three patrols Lieutenant and they won't be patrollin' anymore, said Kirby."

"OK, said the Hanley, everybody get into position. Saunders, as soon as you hear them, begin your advance."

First squad waited as the other squads got into position. Saunders and Caje hid behind some fallen logs. Sarge took out his pack of cigarettes and handed one to Cage. Just the first inhale of the cigarette took the edge off for Saunders. Sarge was still amazed after all this time at how relaxed Caje could be, never any outward sign of anxiety.

Saunders rose up a little from his position to check on the rest of his squad. He could see Nelson and Malloy to his right and Littlejohn and Robbins next to them. Kirby and Doc were hiding just a little to the left of him. Kirby checked and re-checked his BAR. Sitting still and waiting was never his strong suit; he just wanted to get the show on the road. Doc inwardly smiled, Kirby was always nervous before a firefight. He had all this pent up energy and would burst if something didn't happen soon.

The squad heard the sounds of M1's and machine guns opening up on either side of them. They saw more than they heard Saunders stand and yell for them to go forward. They all jumped up firing as they went.

The nurses looked at each other and started pulling the injured men off their beds and throwing themselves to the floor.

Jennifer yelled at Sara, "Sounds like the cavalry's here! Hey look, some of our captors are running out the back. Hope they get that lousy Langer."

"Just keep down until this is all over," cried Sara.

As the men entered the building, the women could hear the sounds of German Mauser's, M1's and Kirby's BAR going off everywhere.

Sara heard some expletives as a man fell next to her. As she crawled towards the man she thought this guy had some vocabulary. "Where are you hurt, can you tell me?"

The man looked up and was surprised to see a nurse. "Hey pretty girl what are you doin' here?" Sara saw his thigh was bleeding and couldn't believe he was talking that way to her.

The wound was a through and through, Sara was glad about that. She pulled a sheet off a bed and started ripping it into strips. She took one of her homemade bandages and started wrapping it around his thigh. The soldier winced as she took another strip and tied it tight. Sara slipped her ink pen into the bandage and began twisting in order to slow the bleeding.

"The names' Kirby, William G. what's yours?" He gave her wink and a slightly crooked grin.

"You're unbelievable, there's gun fire all around, you're bleeding to half to death and you are flirting with me."

"Hey, it's not often I get to talk to an American girl. I gotta' make my move while I can."

"Kirby, do you hear that, no more gun fire."

"Wait, don't get up yet, just stay right here until someone comes and tells us that it's all clear."

She noticed his words were becoming slurred. He was still losing blood. She readjusted the tourniquet. The blood was finally slowing down.

A man came along and asked if everyone was alright. Jennifer smiled brightly as she rose from under the bed. "We're good, thanks for asking sergeant. We just need help with the men."

Sarge called out and told his men to make some litters to carry the men.

"Is there a medic, I need help?" Doc ran over to Sara. "The SS took all our supplies. All we have left are bed sheets."

Doc pulled out sulfa and bandages from his medical bag and began sprinkling the sulfa and replacing the blood soaked one.

"How are you feelin' Kirby, do want a shot?"

"Naw, I'm just fine Doc, I'm in heaven; she's really pretty ain't she?"

Sara blushed right down to her toes. "Is he always this way, doesn't he ever give up?"

"Honey, the only way I'll stop is if I'm dead."

Hanley walked into the building. "Is everyone alright" he inquired. "None of our men outside were hurt and we were able to get a few prisoners to boot including some Major."

Saunders told him that Kirby got hit but would be fine. "That guy has radar when it comes to the feminine persuasion. He got hit right next to a nurse. She took care of him until everything quieted down. I think he even made a conquest, lucky boy!"

The lieutenant and Saunders had a good laugh.

"When everyone is ready we'll move out. Hey Saunders, it's only 1650; we even get to ride back. I guess you got those horses we talked about."

As the men carried the injured back to the trucks, Sara walked next to Kirby. He took her hand in his and asked what she was doing later?

Before Sara could an answer, Jennifer ran up next to her.

"Happy Easter, Sara and did you realize it's also April Fools' Day?"

"Thanks Jennifer, I think we all have had enough April Fools' to last us a lifetime."

"Well, watcha gonna do for Easter?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe cuddle up with the Easter Bunny. Sara then smiled down at Kirby, "Let's forget about the bunny, how are you at cuddling Kirby?"

The End

_**(This story is based on a true event that happened on April 1, 1945. The 16**__**th**__** Field Hospital was part of a medical convoy that was attacked by the 6**__**th**__** SS Mountain Division. They were taken captive and were made to take care of their injured men. Nine hours later troops of the U.S. 5**__**th**__** Infantry Division liberated all the prisoners from their captivity.)**_


End file.
